The Sight/Chapter 17
Chapter description Hollypaw's PoV :Hollypaw wakes up long before dawn, and she hadn’t been able to sleep for most of the night after the exciting battle. Healing so many injured warriors had seemed impossible, and she stretches and leaves her nest. Her body aches, but it was worth it to see the ShadowClan warriors flee across the border. Leafpool is still asleep and Hollypaw is careful not to disturb her as she leaves the den. The clearing is silent, and the fresh-kill pile is empty. She thinks that Ferncloud and her kits will need food, and pads out the thorn barrier. :Brook paces outside the entrance, and notes that Hollypaw is up early. Hollypaw responds that she couldn't sleep, and explains that she is going to find prey for Ferncloud. Brook asks if Leafpool won't need Hollypaw, and when the apprentice sighs, she asks why she sounds to troubled. Hollypaw mutters that Leafpool would get be better without her, but Brook disagrees, saying that Leafpool couldn't have managed to treat everyone without her apprentice's help. Hollypaw confesses that after the battle’s excitement, she forgot that she was a medicine cat apprentice, and that helping was awful, for it didn’t feel like she was healing her Clanmates. She says that she thought she could serve her Clan best as a medicine cat, and that she wanted to be important. Brook queries if Hollypaw wants to be important, and the black she-cat mews that everyone respects and listens to Leafpool. Brook asks if being listened to and respected is the same as serving one's Clan, and Hollypaw mews that she guesses not. She says that she doesn't think she can help the Clan as a medicine cat, for she'd rather do warrior duties than medicine cat duties. Brook comforts the apprentice by saying that cats win respect from loyalty and bravery, not important positions. She continues that it’s hard for someone young to make big choices, and that in the Tribe of Rushing Water, there were no choice, since all prey-hunters and cave-guards were chosen at birth. Hollypaw is shocked that they didn't get to choose, and Brook explains that it wasn't impossible to switch, but that generally it was a good way to make sure each cat used their strengths to their best abilities. Hollypaw sighs that she wasn't born to know herbs, but Brook urges her to think of her strengths, not weaknesses, for as a Clan cat she has the freedom to shape her destiny, which Tribe cats don't. She advises Hollypaw to use that freedom wisely. :Hollypaw remembers how battle-training with Cinderpaw had come so naturally that even Cloudtail had been impressed, and how she had instinctively known what she was doing in battle. She mews that she can fight, and Brook agrees that she has warrior strengths, and asks what better way to serve her Clan than by being a good warrior. Hollypaw feels levity, but Brook reminds her that she must tell Leafpool. Hollypaw sags a little, and expresses her thoughts that Leafpool will think that the apprentice let her down. Brook meows that Leafpool is wise, and will see where Hollypaw’s gifts lie; that she will think she is courageous for speaking up now. Hollypaw thanks Brook, and ducks through the thorn tunnel just in time to avoid being swept aside by Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Honeypaw as they race out. She knows that she must become a regular apprentice like Lionpaw and Jaypaw, but needs to first tell Leafpool. :Hollypaw stiffens her shoulders and enters the medicine den. Leafpool smears honey onto a leaf, and mutters that she expresses her hopes that the freezing weather breaks soon. Hollypaw suddenly feels sadness, and her mentor looks up, asking what is wrong. Hollypaw responds that she can't be a medicine cat apprentice anymore, because she has to choose her destiny based on her strengths, and she isn't good at being a medicine cat. Leafpool argues that Hollypaw is clever and hardworking, and can learn, but Hollypaw explains that it doesn't feel right, so she wants to train as a warrior instead. Leafpool's eyes cloud with sorrow, and she says that she feels like she let her apprentice down. Hollypaw feels guilty, and objects that her mentor has been patient and kind, but that it's not right for her. Leafpool says that the black she-cat would have been a good medicine cat, but can see that she wants to be the best at whatever she does. Leafpool steps forward and brushes the young she-cat's cheek with her muzzle, purring that Hollypaw will make a wonderful warrior, and that she couldn't be more proud. Her words soothe Hollypaw's grief, and she says that she must tell Firestar so that he will give her a new mentor. Leafpool cautions that she might want to think some more, but Hollypaw insists that she has thought about it lots. Leafpool offers to come with her, and Hollypaw thanks her mentor. :Together they pad across the frosty clearing. Hollypaw and Leafpool climb up the rockfall, and Hollypaw announces her arrival at the den entrance with a nervous mew. At the order to come in, Hollypaw steps inside, where Sandstorm is grooming Firestar's ears. Firestar asks Hollypaw why she looks worried, and the apprentice blurts out that she wants to be a warrior apprentice. Firestar asks Leafpool if she thinks Hollypaw is right, and the medicine cat murmurs that she believes it is what Hollypaw really wants. Leafpool notes that though she enjoyed training Hollypaw, she believes the young she-cat's strength lie elsewhere. Hollypaw promises to remember everything Leafpool taught her, for it might be useful. Firestar nods and agrees to make Hollypaw a warrior, declaring that he'll find her a mentor soon. Hollypaw looks at her leader, but he gazes wordlessly at her, and she figures that he must be thinking of a suitable mentor. She turns and heads past Leafpool out of the entrance. Firestar calls after her that doing that must have taken a lot of courage, and says that he’s proud of her; Hollypaw thanks him. :The black she-cat leaps down into the clearing, relieved. She remembers how she was going to go hunting, but just then Jaypaw slips through the thorn barrier, Brook following him in. Hollypaw guesses that her brother had been out all night, and rushes over to ask where he is. Jaypaw mews that he'll explain after he sees Firestar. Hollypaw advises him to sleep first, but Jaypaw insists on speaking with his leader. He trips as he tries to climb up to Firestar's cave, and doesn't object when Hollypaw helps him. At the ledge outside Firestar's den, Hollypaw announces her arrival once more. Firestar calls her inside, and looks surprised to see Jaypaw with her. Before he can speak, the blind apprentice stumbles into the center of the den, and mews that he must be a medicine cat. Characters Major *Brook *Leafpool }} Minor *Sandstorm *Honeypaw *Firestar *Jaypaw }} Mentioned *Icekit *Foxkit (Unnamed) *Brambleclaw *Lionpaw *Unnamed black ShadowClan tom *Cinderpaw *Cloudtail *Longtail *Mousefur }} Notes and references Category:The Sight Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc